Signal communication in electronic equipment, such as computers and telephones, often utilizes a transceiver having an optical signal generator for generating an optical output signal that is transmitted through a fiber optic cable. The optical signal generator is typically either a laser, or a light emitting diode (LED), depending upon the intensity required in the optical output signal. The transceiver also typically includes an optical signal detector for receiving an input optical signal from a fiber optic cable.
Power output of the optical signal generator must be carefully monitored and controlled during operation of the transceiver, to ensure proper operation and long life of the transceiver. Factors such as changes in operating temperature of the generator, or changes in environmental temperature around the transceiver can cause generator and detector performance variations that could potentially lead to degraded performance and shortened life of the transceiver. Such transceivers are also small in physical size, making it difficult to incorporate monitoring devices into the transceiver
What is needed, therefore, is an improved method and apparatus for controlling an optical transceiver.